Versus
by Kwinks
Summary: Written for a contest on LiveJournal. Post series. One-shots comparing the seven deadly sins with the seven holy virtues, by depicting moments in the characters' lives where they exhibit these traits. pairings: Katara/Aang, Mai/Zuko, Sokka/Suki
1. Greed Vs Charity

**Greed Vs. Charity**

His boots made a hard echoing sound throughout the chamber, as Avatar Aang traveled through the dark, dank tunnels of the Fire Nation prison, the one for federal criminals. It was almost unbearably cold here, and in the stillness, he could feel the fear and misery clinging to every particle of his skin and clothes.

As he neared a bend in the walkway, he realized he was getting close. The Firelord had told him where she would be located. One more step and he would be-

A guard came from seemingly out of nowhere and blocked Aang's entrance to the staircase with his burly frame.

"Sir, I cannot allow you to pass."

There was no explanation, no apology accompanying this simple statement. Such was the nature of strict, unerring authority.

Aang smiled in response and in the hopes that this would get him out of having to pull out his last resort, said pleasantly, "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there, otherwise I would have explained myself, as I did with the guard at the front. You see, I was asked to come here on a special request from the Firelord."

The guard was not swayed by this and stood as erect and immovable as he had before. Aang sighed and did what he had hoped from the beginning that he would not have to do. He flipped the hood of his cloak off his head and waited for the guard's reaction.

In his mind he counted: _1, 2, 3_-

Before Aang could even blink, the guard was apologizing profusely, and had stepped out of the way. Sputtering, he said, "My humblest regret Avatar Aang, I didn't realize it was you!"

"Never mind. It's fine, you were only doing your job. Besides, the whole purpose for me wearing the cloak is for no one to know it's me. I don't like special treatment."

They exchanged bows, and Aang was about to continue on his way, when the guard warned, "Avatar, you should know that we only keep the worst of them down there. It's dangerous. Whatever business you're here for, are you sure you want to risk it?"

Aang paused only for a moment, to send the guard a reassuring smile, before he descended the stairs.

* * *

The girl was almost exactly as Aang remembered her to be the last time he had seen her, five years ago. The only differences he could see would be that she looked slightly older, that her beauty was now worn around the edges (perhaps from all those years in prison) and that those fierce golden eyes had lost that once fiery spark.

She had been broken.

He was about five feet away from her cell, but hesitated to get any closer. Not out of fear, (No. Fear was something Aang rarely felt anymore. He was too wise for it now.) but out of procrastination for what he was about to do.

Finally, he could hold it off no longer. Stepping forward, Aang knelt in front of Azula's cage, ignoring the sounds of the other prisoners around him.

It took a moment in her delirium, for her to recognize him, but once her eyes had focused, there was no mistaking that blue arrow. "It's _you_! Where's my filthy traitor of a brother?!",

He looked her in the eyes and she looked defiantly back. He stared for a long time, not to stare her down, but to read her, to try to see what she was thinking. What he saw there was not what he had expected. There was no wickedness and no cunning. Only madness, fear, and greed. But not the same kind of greed. It was not power she yearned for anymore, but something else, something no human being should be denied. She was greedy for the air she hadn't felt on her skin in five long years, the blue of the sky she missed seeing, the taste of freedom she was denied everyday.

So, when the ex-princess shot a ball of blue flame directly at his face, and the Avatar deflected it with the easy flick of a hand, he saw it not as an evil, malicious attack, but as the actions of a frightened animal defending itself. Aang knew she feared him now. He could see it in those eyes.

Her terror was unfounded however, as he had not come to harm her, at least not in a way that would cause her any physical pain. But still, Aang could not bring himself to do the deed he had come for. Taking Azula's bending away was not something he wanted to do. Zuko had suggested it however, as he believed it was necessary so as to make sure she did not harm herself, or worse, someone else. Many of the guards had complained of terrible burns over the years and Zuko had decided that as Firelord, it was a duty to his people to make sure they were safe. But Aang believed that this would be crossing the line between justice and cruelty. The only thing the girl had left was her bending. Take that away and what was she worth then? So in a moment of extreme charitability, Aang decided to procrastinate some more.

* * *

Aang allowed her to walk ahead of him when they got outside, giving her the illusion of superiority, of dominance. Of course, initially, the guards were reluctant in letting Azula out of her cell, but out of both respect for the Avatar, and fear of his new companion, they all stepped aside. At first, after Aang had explained his plans to the guards and they had given him permission to take her out, she had been suspicious.

"What is this? Some kind of trick? You think I'm a fool? Where are you taking me? Tell me! I demand you to tell me!" She had screeched as the guards pushed her up the stairs.

"I'm taking you outside." He explained calmly, at the same time, waving off the guards, motioning for them to let her be.

"What?" Clearly she did not believe him.

"You may come if you wish. Or not. It's up to you Azula." And with that, Aang had walked ahead of her, leaving her a decision to make. He would not force her.

Just like he suspected she would, Azula had followed him up the stairs.

However, before she stepped into the sunlight with him, she made one last protest, "I do not need your _charity." _She spat out the last word, like it was poisonous.

"Very well" He had responded kindly. "I'll just ask the guards to put you ba-"

"No!" she shouted and that had been the end of it. Aang had moved aside and let her walk past him.

Now he watched as after one greedy gulp of fresh air, she fell to her knees and broke down into manic sobs. Apparently, all it had taken was a glance at that clear blue sky.

* * *

They must have been outside for at least an hour now.

She was too distracted by that wonderful breeze, the power of the sun coursing through her veins to even notice Aang's presence. He knew it was dangerous to be letting her walk around freely, but the only person he was endangering here was himself and if she tried to attack him, he could easily overpower her. She was in front of him after all, so he could watch her every move and her hands were still shackled anyway. Besides there was something helpless in the way she stumbled over rocks and tripped over roots, something pathetic in the way she refused his help, trying to hold some semblance of dignity by walking on her own. He could not explain it, but somehow he knew she would not attack. There were times when she would turn around to look at him and he knew she was checking to see if he was still behind her, making sure she was not left alone in this now horribly unfamiliar world.

Azula did not like him, did not appreciate his charity and certainly would never have returned the favor had they been in each other's shoes, even now. But she did see he was no harm to her and felt secure, maybe even comforted by his presence. Perhaps he made her feel safe because he was the Avatar. Or perhaps, now realizing that he was the only one to be truly kind to her, she did not feel the need to attack him. In her muddled mind, Aang was now no longer something to be feared, but something to let be. Something little more than a slight annoyance out of the corner of her eye, because for now he kept his distance. He could be used as protection in her vulnerable state, even though she would never admit to anyone that she now needed it. Azula never saw people in terms of their value as a person, but only in terms of how useful they were in helping her attain her ends. Right now she wanted to be alive, and she knew that he would keep her that way. That was all, and Aang knew it.

However, as soon as she started making a beeline for the gates that led outside the prison grounds, Aang grabbed her elbow and snatched her back, away from them. He then stood in front of the gates still holding her arm. Endangering himself was one thing, endangering others was another. She got the message and backed away, glaring at him as she ripped her appendage out of his grasp. His hand caused a strange, warmth to spread through her body, something that did not even begin to compare to the heat that she felt inside when firebending. Something entirely different from that altogether. It had made her uncomfortable.

Aang simply took this action as a sign of her resentment and did not notice her confusion in the slightest.

* * *

Another hour later, Aang told her it was time to go back, and he, not wanting to have to force her, attempted to ask her to go back politely a few more times. When she continued to not cooperate, Aang sighed.

He had known from the start it was a losing battle. At least, the negotiating was. Getting her back inside would take more.

Once again, from her mouth, she hurled a ball of fire directly at his face and once again, Aang snuffed it out with a small breath of his own. Too quick for her, Aang pulled her toward him by her shoulders, spun her around and held her by her arms, her back to his front. Then he pushed her up the hill, back to the prison, as gently as he could. The whole walk back she fought him, her sparks and hair flying about her face, and the whole walk back, Aang was weighed by a slight sense of guilt. He had somehow succeeded in making her trust him, feel safe with him. And now he could not shake the feeling that in some odd way, he was betraying her.

Once inside, the guards took over, steering her straight back to her cell, shackling her feet again.

After a while, she stopped struggling.

When the Avatar approached the bars separating them again, Azula was too exhausted to manage more than a nasty snarl in his direction.

The first guard stepped forward, and just as Aang asked, he unlocked the cell again. Aang stepped forward into the small space, the only place Azula could truly call home anymore.

She curled away from him, into a corner, breathing hysterically. Her fear of him was back. And Aang was sorry she had to fear him at all. He approached her slowly and then went down on one knee in front of her. He raised his hand and she backed up, turning her face away. Gently he placed it on her forehead. Aang held her chin with his other hand and turned her back to face him. For a moment she stared at him, but his hand had a calming affect on her. Almost peacefully, she closed her eyes, as if she knew what was coming.

They were so close, their breath mingling, their noses almost touching.

Like he did with her father, years ago, the Avatar pushed Azula's head back and stood up. He was glad her eyes were closed, for if they were not, she might have become horrified again at the sight of his illuminated tattoes.

Out of luminescent eyes, Aang watched her and concentrated all of his energy on that one hand…..

* * *

When Aang left the prison that night, he felt better than he had when he had first arrived.

As he walked the path leading to the gates, he thought of how Zuko would be displeased that Aang had let his unstable little sister out of prison that day. However, he would be even more unhappy when he found out what the Avatar's latest act of charity had been.

Though for now, Aang was perfectly okay with that.

* * *

Meanwhile, in her cold, lonely jail cell, Azula entertained her deranged mind by burning prison mice alive.


	2. Wrath Vs Patience

**Wrath vs. Patience**

Zuko could already see, as far away as he was on the palace grounds, that it was broken.

From what he could tell as he came up on the scene, Ty Lee had been practicing some kind of acrobat move, had twisted her leg in just the wrong direction, and then-

SNAP!

She had fallen to the ground making awful sobs.

When he finally got to her, he had expected to find her wailing in pain, perhaps tear streaks under her eyes. Instead he found that the sobbing was not sobbing at all, but furious screaming.

She was sitting up, her body hunched forward, her fists pounding viciously against the ground. Her lips formed scornful words and hurled them along her body to her marred leg, which was twisted at an unnatural angle, that ugly bone threatening to pierce the skin. He could almost feel the pain in the ripples of rage that seemed to peel off of her in layers.

Behind him, he could hear the footsteps of the others, but did not turn around to see their reactions.

Ty Lee, too wrapped up in her fury and agony, did not seem to notice their presence. Instantly, Mai was at her side, stroking Ty Lee's hair, comforting her as Suki knelt at her feet, trying to inspect her leg while she thrashed violently. The other Kiyoshi Warriors piled around Suki, watching, horrified.

Suddenly, an instinct Zuko had not known he possessed was causing him to fall to his knees at the girl's side. He reached for her head mindlessly, and as he simultaneously waved his hands at the guards posted out side, motioning for them to get the medic, he was holding it, hard, against his chest. She demonstrated her protest by pounding against him, but the Firelord's sturdy patience weathered the rough waves of her wrath, and he held her until the doctor came.


	3. Gluttony Vs Temperance

**Gluttony vs. Temperance**

The delicious smell continued to waft under his nose until Zuko finally snapped.

"Can't you eat those damned things somewhere else?" He asked impatiently, turning to face his wife.

They were both sitting in the throne room. Zuko was going over some papers, while Mai was shoving her face with all kinds of savory smelling desserts, her legs sprawled over the one arm of her throne, and her back leaning against the other. Now facing her, it seemed to Zuko that the Firelady was the epitome of luxury. Every once in a while, a servant would appear and the tray sitting on her lap, displaying all kinds of marvelous treats, (miniature cakes, chocolate truffles, and most importantly, her favorite: fruit tarts) would be replaced by another.

"How do you like the desserts, Firelady Mai?" inquired the servant girl politely. She was presently trading Mai's crumb-laden, empty tray with a new, beautifully prepared one.

"They're pretty good, I guess." Mai declared stoically, as usual. It seemed nothing ever pleased her, though the way she had devoured the sweets earlier would suggest otherwise. For a moment the girl's face fell, but Mai sighed and rolled her eyes. Deciding to humor her, she said, "They're good. Give my complements to the chef."

Although Mai's second reply was said shortly, the servant's face noticeably brightened, and bowing she exited the room with the old tray.

"Now, what did you want again?" Mai asked, yawning.

"I said", Zuko snarled through gritted teeth, "do you think you could eat those somewhere else?"

"Oh". She paused to pop a tart into her mouth. "Why? The torture too much to handle?" She smirked.

Zuko glared at her. He was trying to be temperate. Sweets were for children, not for Firelords. If he were a good ruler, he would know how to control himself.

_Oh Agni, but they smell so good._

"Are you sure you don't want one Zuko?"

He knew she was doing this on purpose. It was just like Mai to want to watch him crack under the pressure to not overindulge. Shaking his head, he returned to his papers. Mai simply shrugged and went back to eating.

"Suit yourself."

However, as soon as she turned around to face her tray again, Zuko was staring at it longingly.

Five minutes later, Zuko got off of his throne and went to stand in front of Mai.

"Fine. You win. I'll take one of the cakes."

Smiling triumphantly, Mai leaned forward to place a cake in his mouth. Obediently, Zuko also leaned forward to meet her and accepted the invitation to partake in her gluttony.

It would have been humiliating for Zuko if he knew a servant had walked in on this scene. In fact, it was the same girl who had delivered all of Mai's food to the throne room who happened to witness Zuko's shameful moment of weakness. However, she had merely smiled and departed the room quietly with a new tray, before either of them noticed her.

If Zuko was going to eat sweets like a child, why not be fed like a child as well?

Return to


	4. Lust Vs Chastity

**Lust vs Chastity**

On the occasions when Aang bended, Katara made sure she never missed it.

There was something in the way he moved. Something about how he commanded the elements with simple, elegant gestures, and made them bend to his will. How she loved to watch those hands at work. Every morning, she watched him practice his bending, and his practices were never boring. Each style of bending he used demonstrated different aspects of his personality.

When he was firebending his intensity and passion were put to good use. The excitement in his eyes, the power in his fingers to light things on fire never failed to light _her _on fire. The thought that that much heat dwelled inside of him made him seem dangerous, made her want to get close to it, even if that meant getting burned. Aang was dangerous in his own way. He could be _very _persuasive. As soon as adolescence got to him, Aang's innocent playfulness had quickly developed into a deadly flirtatiousness. With his voice, charming smiles, and those deceivingly trustable gray eyes, it was no wonder he had been able to convince Katara to do things she had never even thought herself capable of until she met him.

When waterbending, Aang developed a kind of tranquility, a peacefulness in his eyes. Every movement he made was graceful and beautiful. It made her wonder vaguely if she appeared that way to him when she bended. The gentle motions he went through when waterbending never failed to remind her of how gentle he was with her. Always, his kisses were soft, no matter where he placed them. Always, his caresses were sweet, no matter how eager he was to have her.

She loved it whenever she got to watch Aang earthbend. His stances strong and his posture determined, he was never more masculine than when he was moving rocks. She would try so hard to stop watching, but the way the muscles under his skin flowed and ebbed, working hard to help him move a rock or boulder, made it too difficult to look anywhere else. Her favorite part was when he started _sweating._

But the part of Aang's morning practices she loved the most, was when he airbended. Aang would always be an airbender first and foremost but that was okay with her. There would be so many other uses for Aang's fast and nimble talents besides his airbending.

That man could make the earth tremble with earthquakes and avalanches, the same way he could make her insides tremble with the simple touch of his fingertips. The same hands he used to make fire and erupt volcanoes, easily erupted goosebumps on her skin when he touched her, and just as he had the power to create floods and tsunamis, he also had the ability to melt her into nothing more than a puddle of goo with a few seductively spoken words. Unfortunately, the fact that he could also make hurricanes with his wind manipulation only meant one thing. It meant that he was an airbending monk.

Which also meant, that if she didn't find a way to make that boy break his chastity-until-after-marriage vow by tonight, she was going to lose it.


	5. Sloth Vs Diligence

**Sloth vs. Diligence**

Toph lounges against a rock in the hot, summer sun. Next to her, Sokka labors painstakingly over some new project. He is always thinking of something to keep his mind preoccupied. Sure, Sokka is occasionally lazy, but when he sets his mind on doing something, he does it, and he does it tirelessly.

It's times like these when Toph wishes she could truly see. When she wishes she could watch the beads of sweat drip off of his forehead, imagines them run between those deeply concentrated blue eyes.

Blue.

What did blue look like? She knew it was a color. But, what was color? She had heard that Sokka's skin was dark, and she knew this had to do with color too. If she had eyes that worked, if her eyes could recognize things like "brown", and "blue", and "dark", would the sight of his bare chest be made all the more pleasurable?

Toph sighed in longing. She "watched" Sokka turn his head to look at her in confusion.

"Something wrong?"

"Of course not idiot! Go back to work."

"You're awfully lazy today. Think it might kill you to help me, Toph the Sloth?" That cracked him up. He laughed heartily at his own dumb joke.

"First of all, I'm always lazy. Second, no I don't really feel like helping. And third, that joke was pathetic."

She can only imagine him rolling his eyes, as his face turns away from her again to go back to his previous task.

Why was she even thinking about stupid stuff like this anyway? Who cared if she was blind? Certainly not her. Even so, Toph is not able to keep herself from trying to make her eyes work. She concentrates as well.

While Sokka works away diligently, Toph squints hard, burning holes in his skin with unseeing eyes.


	6. Envy Vs Kindness

**Envy vs. Kindness**

Every year, Firelord Zuko held a ball in celebration of the anniversary of Ozai's downfall.

Sokka had arrived with Suki, Ty Lee, and the other Kiyoshi warriors on the shores of the Fire Nation, courtesy of a small Fire Navy ship sent to pick them up personally by the Firelord himself.

Aang and Katara were already present, and Sokka was, of course, the first to notice them. Running up to the couple in excitement, as he had not seen them in some time, he grabbed his sister and his brother-in-law and pulled them into a tight embrace.

While the three of them made conversation, just as she always did, Suki kept a close eye on Sokka.

Many didn't know, but Suki was an envious person by nature. Having lived on a small island for most of her life in a tiny hut, Suki had grown accustomed to being furious at the thought of someone having something she wanted. When she was growing up, foreigners had sometimes visited their island, and the ones that were deemed safe enough by its suspicious inhabitants were allowed to stay. The visitors, whatever nation they were from, always seemed to have so much more than Suki herself. Remembering them now, Suki thinks they might have been noble refugees from the Earth Kingdom who had been forced out of their homes by the Fire Nation. So perhaps she had been better off than them after all. But still, the females in their groups were always rich, pretty girls, and Suki, with her plain battle clothes and taudry, clownish makeup, had always been laughed at by them. Though she was too old to be bothered by such nonsense now, the hurt had always stayed with her. Growing up the way she had was not exactly the life most girls wanted, and as a result, she now had the tendency to see in others only what they had, and what she didn't. It wasn't that Suki was ashamed of her heritage. She liked being a Kiyoshi Warrior. She just wanted more. She wanted to be prettier and she wanted a better lifestyle and she wanted something that could just be hers. She tried to keep the few things she did have guarded. A good example would be her boyfriend, Sokka.

There were many good-looking girls here tonight, dancing, and eating, and Suki knew for a fact that Sokka was well liked by many girls, including Ty Lee, the newest member of the Kiyoshi Warriors. It had taken Suki a while to figure that one out, but when she did, she had made sure that any time they were together, she was with them. After all, Ty Lee was gorgeous and better looking by far. Why wouldn't Sokka want her instead?

When she noticed Aang and Katara looking over at her, probably asking Sokka about her, she forced a smile and went to join them.

During the second half of the ball, Zuko asked Mai to dance and they were now sweeping around in the middle of the floor. Meanwhile, Aang and Katara were ahead of them a long time ago, and were now dancing to their fourteenth song, just as energetic as they had been when they first started. At least, on Aang's part. Taking a look at her face, Suki now realized that Katara appeared a bit tuckered out.

Suki had not spoken to Sokka for the majority of the ball. As far as she saw it, he deserved her cold shoulder. He had done several things to cause her envy to rear its ugly head tonight.

Once, when they ran into Toph, Sokka stooped down to trace the outline of her lips with a brush, painting them a vivid red. He concentrated hard on his task, his eyes zeroed in on her mouth, while Toph, after protesting half-heartedly, explained that she had been walking around the room, trying to find a servant to help her repaint her make-up, as she could feel it beginning to come off. But all the servants were busy attending to people in the ballroom. Pouting and blushing, Toph permitted Sokka to finish what he had started. As soon as he was done, Suki had dragged him away, saying she wanted to dance with him.

The second time was right in the middle of a slow song they were dancing to. Sokka stopped to help a beautiful servant girl carry some heavily laden dishes to a table when he saw her struggling with them. He had left Suki alone for only a moment before he was back. Not even having the decency to apologize, he had asked Suki to take a walk with him.

The third and final time was when Sokka suggested finishing their walk outside, and they found Ty Lee, who had left the ball out of boredom, practicing bending moves. In the middle of a complicated and uncomfortable looking position, she smiled at them upside down. She talked to them for a long time, not even pausing to take a breath, until she realized she was still talking to them upside down, at which point she attempted to right herself. In shock, they all simultaneously came to a horrifying conclusion: she was stuck in her position.

That is until Sokka offered his assistance.

Something vicious took form in Suki's chest, something that wailed in agony when she saw Sokka gently place a hand on Ty Lee's long, smooth leg, dragging it down the length of her appendage so that he might properly lift it up and over her head.

Just like all the other times, Suki watched, not offering to help Sokka in this other act of kindness, taking a sinful pleasure from the twist of pain in Ty Lee's face as Sokka struggled to help her get back into a form that less resembled a pretzel.

Green as the grass beneath her feet, Suki simply walked away.


	7. Pride Vs Humility

**Pride vs. Humility**

They stepped discretely into the throne room, their feet making soft padding noises on the red carpet as they made their way to the front of the room. They paused a certain distance away, waiting patiently.

The Firelord's face was turned away from his visitors at the moment, even though his body was facing forward, seated on the throne. He was busy giving a messenger important instructions on where to deliver the rolled up scroll in his hands.

The room was cavernous and empty so that every sound made was carried easily around the entire space. This meant that even though he apparently did not hear them come in, the Avatar and the Watertribe girl by his side, could hear every word Firelord Zuko said to the little man standing next to his throne. On Zuko's right sat Firelady Mai, who had noticed the entrance of Aang and Katara. She gave them a long look to let them know she had seen them, and tapping on Zuko's shoulder, got his attention.

With a smile and a wave of his hand, Zuko dismissed the messenger, and turned to look at his wife, who in turn made a lazy gesture in the direction of Aang and Katara, indicating the presence of others in the room.

Now, with the attention of the Firelord on them, Aang grinned and strode forward confidently.

"Zuko, I've come to tell you some great news! I know I could have just sent this in a letter, but I figured since I have a meeting to come to here in a few days anyway, I mind as well tell you in pers-"

He was cut off abruptly by Zuko, who said, "Customarily, people bow to me before speaking." He chose a most steely tone of voice for this announcement.

There was a moment of silence in which Aang looked at Zuko in disbelief, hurt and confusion etched into his face. While Zuko's expression of irritation remained the same, behind Aang, Katara's turned steadily from shock to anger. Even Mai looked surprised.

Aang was the first to recover. Forcing a cheerful smile, he said in a quiet, humble tone, "Of course." lying his staff down simultaneously, so that it would be easier for him to get on his knees.

As he put his staff down, the Avatar didn't notice when Zuko's frown turned into a mischievous smile. Just as Katara was about to march forward, demanding that Zuko repeal his request, and just as Aang was about to comply with it, the Firelord grabbed Aang's shoulders, stopping him. In doing so, he caused Katara to pause as well.

Zuko smiled warmly at him and announced, " Did you really think I was serious? The rules are always different for an old friend."

Somewhere in the Spirit World, Avatar Roku smiled.

It took a moment, but gradually Aang's face brightened, and he and Zuko embraced. Mai, who had been on the edge of her seat through the entire ordeal, now relaxed and got off of her throne, coming to greet Aang and Katara. No one had noticed Katara's reaction to Zuko's joke. Just as well, for now she was smiling too, and when Zuko opened his arms for her to hug him, she did so happily. An always overly affectionate Aang wasted no time in throwing his arms around Mai, kissing her loudly on the cheek. At first she was stiff as a board in his arms, completely bewildered, but gradually, just like always, she loosened and held him awkwardly, trying to hide her embarrassed blush. As soon as she let go of Zuko, Katara immediately went to Mai, and smiling politely at each other, (their _unique_ friendship was still growing), they shook hands.

When hellos were finished being exchanged, Zuko looked to Aang and asked, "So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Aang's mouth spread from ear to ear in a proud grin. Eagerly, he pulled Katara toward him, and with one arm gripping her waist and the other moving frantically about in excitement, said "Katara is now my fiancé!"

Mai raised her eyebrows. "Congratulations." was her dry response. Zuko however looked jubilant.

"Really? That's great you two. Have you already told the others?"

"Of course. We told Sokka right away and you know how he can't keep his mouth shut and so now pretty much everybody knows! You're both invited to the wedding by the way."

"Good. Then I'll summon the messenger back. I'll give him instructions to tell the others to come here tomorrow. We'll have a feast to celebrate!"

"You don't have to do that." Aang protested quickly.

"I want to. This is for my friends' wedding. What would you like to have served as food?"

"Well I don't want anything with meat, but I'm sure other people like it so…" was the last think Mai and Katara heard Aang say as he and Zuko left the room together.

When they were gone, the two girls glanced at each other.

"Well, I guess we better follow them." Mai sighed "After you." She gestured for Katara to go first.

They left the room together, but in the back of Katara's mind, something was still nagging at her.

It was a little while later, as Aang and Katara were getting ready to spend the night in one of The Firelord's guest rooms, when Katara decided to bring up her problem with Aang. It had even taken _her_ some time to figure out exactly what the problem was, and now she knew. She had realized it tonight, when every time someone suggested the Avatar change some idea he had for their wedding or the feast tomorrow night, he changed his plans to incorporate their demands. They had been discussing these things earlier with Mai and Zuko, and the bothersome feeling Katara got every time he changed his opinion on something occurred not only when he changed his opinions for them, but even when he changed them for her.

Now she also saw why it ticked her off so much earlier today when Zuko had made his little joke. She was mad at Zuko for forcing Aang to bow, but once he revealed his demand to be a prank, Katara had forgotten her anger with him. However she was still angry. She had been angry all day. Not at Zuko, but at Aang for not having any backbone.

She knew it was childish that her anger had been sparked by such a simple thing, but really! Didn't he know that when he let people get away with stepping on him, they would just do it again and again?

Currently, she was sitting on the bed. She wasn't listening as Aang talked loudly about some thing or another while he unpacked their bags. She was to busy waiting for an opening.

"I think today went well, don't you?" Aang asked, smiling at her. He was walking towards the bed, kicking off his boots as he came, and once he got to her, flung himself across it, so that he was laying behind her, playfully planting small, warm kisses on her neck. It made it so hard for her to do what she was about to. But it _needed_ to be done.

Forcing herself to stay angry, Katara replied coldly "I don't think it went well at all actually."

"Katara?" He sounded confused and had stopped kissing her neck. "Katara, what's wrong?"

Her face softened when she heard the note of genuine concern in his voice, but she didn't let him see it.

"Everyone walked all over you today, and you let them do it!" Katara huffed and with that she pulled herself out of his arms and moved to the other side of the bed where she could glare at him better.

"Katara, wha-"

"No, Aang listen. Do you have any idea how it makes you look when you refuse to stand up for yourself? You look weak! Why do you let people talk to you the way you do? When Zuko told you to bow, you would have done it! You were ready to! Why didn't you tell him no? Why didn't you have some pride and say, "No, I won't bow to you."! The only reason Zuko knew he could pull off the joke was because he knew you would have gone along with it without a fight!" In the midst of her tirade, Katara failed to notice that Aang was starting to look more hurt than confused.

"Oh, and another thing!", She stood up for this part. "You did it again when we were talking with Mai and Zuko. When Mai suggested fruit tarts instead of chocolate cake for dessert tomorrow night, what did you do Aang? Hmm? Oh, that's right, you agreed with her, even though everyone knows you like chocolate cake better! And you did it a bunch of other times too! What about that stupid Earth Kingdom General that always insults you in peace meetings? You never stand up to him either! God Aang, why not?" The moment Katara stopped shouting, she regretted everything she had just said. The look on Aang's face had turned a shade of uncharacteristic hostility. His eyes, usually such a peaceful gray, had now turned dark and stormy. He directed them, narrowed, at her.

"I look weak? I'm sorry about that. It must make you look bad when the Avatar, your betrothed, looks weak. Well, I didn't realize that you cared so much about appearances. I apologize for embarrassing you." His icy sarcasm sunk like a knife through her skin, made her almost shudder. He had finally stood up for himself. To her.

And with that, coldness radiating off of him, his shoulders hunched and stiff, he turned his back on her. He got off of the bed and walked away, to the window.

There was silence in the room for a moment, Katara drowning in her guilt, feeling horrible, until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Aang. That's not it at all! You've misunderstood me." Katara came up behind him and laid her head against his shoulder. "Aang please." The right side of her face pressed hard against his neck. She could feel the soft cloth of his yellow and orange sash under her chin. With gentle, brown fingertips, she traced a line down his back, exactly where she knew the blue tattoo ran like a river underneath his clothing.

She felt the tenseness in his body lessen slightly, but knew she was not quite yet forgiven. She would have to prove herself first.

"Aang that was such a stupid thing to say. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that at all." Her arms snaked around his waist. "I don't think you'r eweak and it's got nothing to do with how I look. I'm just afraid that if you'll let other people take advantage of you-I-I'm just worried for your sake, Aang. I know how you are: always quick to please others, to appease them. It just-it just makes me so angry when you let people sway you from what you want and you don't deserve it. I think you should stand up for yourself more, that's all." A pause "And as for the Earth Kingdom General, Aang, you saved the world. I think people should be more grateful. Have more respect. I was angry at you tonight, because, well, I guess I've always thought you didn't realize that. I'm so sorry Aang."

There was another moment of silence. Then….one larger hand held both of hers in a warm embrace. And just like that, her apology was accepted.

"Katara…" Aang started quietly. "First of all, no one is going to take advantage of me. I'm not stupid. I know when to put my foot down. But the position of the Avatar is the position of a leader. I set an example for the world to follow, an example of peace. If I were to get into a fight with someone over every little thing, what would it say? Here I am trying to keep peace, and then I go ahead and get into a fight with someone over something stupid, like an insult, or simply because they don't think my idea is good enough? Being a leader is about knowing which battles to fight and which to let be. That General who insults me all the time, and Mai's suggestions, those are _not_ important fights Katara, and even if making my opinion known might not get me into one, why risk it? So I let it be. If Zuko was serious about making me bow, which I was about to do, what would be the point in arguing? It would have wasted everyone's time and gotten us nowhere. Neither of us would be willing to let it go, so why wouldn't I try to be the bigger person?"

Katara briefly wondered when he'd gotten so wise. "You sound so grown-up." She said warmly, letting her hand graze the shell of his ear affectionately.

"Grown up?" Aang snorted. "Believe me I'm far from grown up. Oh- and second of all, I don't need to stand up for myself when you're around." And here was where she could hear the laughter in his voice. "Katara, you froze that poor General to the wall at the last meeting!" Chuckling, Aang finally twisted around to face her.

Defensively, Katara retorted. "He deserved it! You're not going to get me to apologize about that!"

"Well at least I know I always have you to defend my honor." Aang stated playfully.

"That's right." Katara smirked and pressed a kiss to his lips.

She realized something now. Her pride had been injured when someone insulted, stepped on, or diregarded Aang because he was her fiancé. This was normal, human in fact, not shameful in the least. But Aang was special, different. He had the grace to push his own pride aside, and in doing so, had still kept his dignity. His head held high, he had accepted the General's criticism, while Katara had done something rash to defend him. He had been prepared to bow to Zuko to spare himself a fight and possibly the world from another war. Aang was humble enough to let it go. Now she saw something she hadn't before in Aang. Instead of weakness, she saw strength, strength in the way he had the ability to swallow his pride, the strength to be humble. And in this way, he would always be stronger than her. She saw his duty differently now, saw how being the Avatar required almost impossible sacrifices. Saw how Aang made them everyday for the world with the little things he did, like not letting his pride get the best of him, something she would never have been able to do.

Aang's strength was in his humility, Katara's weakness, was in her pride.


End file.
